


Changes

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Lena is starting to go through some changes





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My one shot has turned into a series.   
> This work is part of the Unexpected universe and will really only make sense if you've read that one first.

This was not happening. Not yet. This wasn't supposed to happen for at least another couple weeks, or not ever. Lena wasn't ready for her clothes to not fit. She wasn't ready to be fat. She couldn't be. Lillian had drilled it into her head to maintain an attractive weight. It was good business. If you look good, people will want to deal with you. She'd always been so careful about what she ate, about keeping fit. Now, her body was being taken over by beings that didn't care anything about that. They just wanted space and calories. As many calories as she could possibly consume. She was paying for that indulgence. Nothing in her closet fit. Even with the clever button extenders nothing fit. Well, except her leggings but she couldn't attend business meetings in those. That settled it, she was not leaving her house until she had lost the baby weight and her clothes fit again. 

 

Jess had debated for more than an hour about making this phone call. It was just that Miss. Luthor never called out. Not even those two days when she had the stomach flu and threw up every twenty minutes. Jess wouldn't be a very good assistant if she didn't notice things about her boss. For example, she had caught her crying in her office twice in the past two weeks. Previously, she'd never seen her cry. She wasn't sure she was actually capable of it. There was also the fact that she was sending out for food on a consistent basis. Usually Jess had to remind her boss to eat. Now she was not only sending out for lunch everyday, she was also asking for snacks. SNACKS! It was unprescedented. Along with the new eating habits, came the weight gain. Miss. Luthor had tried dilligently to hide it, but at this point it wasn't really possible. She had her suspicisions about the reason for it all, but Jess was not a gossip. She refused to say anything about it until she knew for certain much to the consternation of her fellow employees.  
"Hello, could I speak to Miss. Kara Danvers please," Jess asked very professionally. Some things were just hard to turn off.  
"This is Kara Danvers."  
"Miss. Danvers this is Jess, Miss. Luthor's assistant. I'm calling because she asked me to cancel all her appointments for today and said she wouldn't be coming in at all."  
"Lena isn't working today?" Kara asked shock evident in her voice. "Did she give a reason?"  
"No, and I'm concerned." That was professional, right?  
"I'll check on her. Thanks Jess. Oh, and please call me Kara. I thought I was in some kind of trouble the way you called."  
"I'm sorry Miss. Danvers."  
"Kara."  
"I really can't do that, but I appreciate the gesture. Have a nice day Miss. Danvers."  
"You too Jess."

Kara grabbed her things and ran out of the building as quickly as possible. This may not require Supergirl, but maybe it did. Maybe Lena was being held captive in her apartment or something. That definitely necessitated flying over. Speed was of the essence, right? There was no way the DEO could blame her for using her powers when a citizen could be in danger. She landed on the balcony managing to stop just before running into the new door. The blonde let out a deep breath at having narrowly avoided the glass only to have said breath shatter the door.  
"Damn." Kara mumbled stepping through. "Lena, it's just me, Supergirl. I'm really sorry about the door again. Next time I swear I won't break it. Where are you?"  
"Really, Kara? Again?" Lena called coming from her bedroom. Kara froze on the spot. Her friend was only wearing a tee shirt that barely reached her thighs. She gulped audibly. Did Lena's legs always look that good?  
"Wow, I mean not wow... Rao... I meant Rao... yes I broke the door again."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I am great," Kara said looking anywhere but at her best friend with great difficulty. "I'm here to check on you. Do you want to put some pants on?"  
"Ughhh..." Lena said. "No... I don't want pants. I never want pants again!"  
"Is there something wrong with your pants?" Kara asked hesitantly.  
"No, my pants are wonderful. What is wrong Kara," Lena said her voice raised, "is that I am fat. I am so fat that nothing fits. Do you see this?" Lena asked lifting her shirt to expose her belly not realizing she was also exposing her underwear. "It is huge already. So huge that these god damned button extenders don't even work. I'm a whale. That is what is wrong." Lena finished dropping her shirt and walking over to the sofa and flopping down.  
"You have ducks on your panties." Kara stated.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are not fat, Lena," Kara said snapping out of her daze. "You're pregnant. This was going to happen."  
"I know," Lena said defeated. "I just wasn't ready for it to happen yet. It makes it real, you know?"  
"Yeah, I get it," Kara said sitting down next to her friend and wrapping her in her arms. "Now comes the fun part though. You get to shop for new clothes."  
"Fat clothes," Lena mumbled.  
"No, not fat clothes, maternity clothes. I may have checked around and found a place in National City that sells designer maternity clothes. Oh... why aren't you at work? I completely forgot it was the reason I came over when I saw your legs." Oops.  
"Really?" Lena asked with her eyebrow raised.  
"So, no work?"  
"I didn't have anything to wear," Lena said giving her friend a break this time. "Shopping then?"  
"Yup, it's fashion montage time." Lena shook her head and chuckled. 

**************************************************************

She wouldn't have thought shopping for maternity clothes would be fun, but with Kara, pretty much everything was fun. The blonde even tried on a bunch of things with her. By the time they were ready to leave Lena had spent a considerable amount of money and had a huge delivery going to her penthouse. She was having so much fun she didn't want it to end, so when she saw a baby store nearby she pulled Kara in. Just to look at things she would need, like cribs and what not.  
"Oh my gosh, Lena, look at these," Kara said holding up a tiny Supergirl onesie complete with skirt and cape.  
"I need those, seriously. These are going to be my first baby purchase," Lena said grabbing two.  
"What if they're boys?" Kara asked with a grin at her friends enthusiasm.  
"I don't have a problem with my boys dressing as Supergirl. She's a role model for everyone not just females."  
"You would really put your sons in that? You would really want them to look up to me," Kara asked quietly.  
"Of course I would," Lena said reaching out to stroke the blonde's face, dropping her hand just before making contact. Friends didn't stroke friend's faces. "Oh, look at this kitchen. It's so cute. I have to get that."  
"Lena, you won't need that for at least a couple years."  
"So."  
"So, where are you even going to put it? I know your place is a good size, but once you have all the necessary baby things in, you aren't going to have room for things they don't actually need."  
"You're right. I have to buy a house."  
"What? No! I wasn't saying that," Kara said vehemently.  
"But you were totally right. I don't have room for everything they will need. Kids need space. I don't want my children cooped up in some high-rise. I want them to have room to play, I want a backyard and a swing set. Kara, we have to get a house."  
"We?"  
"Yes... I mean... me and the babies," Lena said resting her hand on her belly. She totally wasn't talking about the babies.  
"I thought you meant... never mind. If you want a house, then you should get a house."  
"You'll help though right? I can't pick out a house without you."  
"Of course I'll help. We'll figure out all the things you want to have in a house and then we'll start looking. This is kind of exciting."  
"It is," Lena said. "Just let me pay for these and that kitchen and we'll go." Lena grinned. "Kara, thank you, for everything. You make my world a better place."  
"Same," Kara said, a blush coloring her cheeks. Lena was her world.


End file.
